Rayos de luz convertidos en recuerdos
by LuuLovebug
Summary: Rachel ha tenido un accidente. No recuerda casi nada de su vida anterior al accidente que casi acaba con su vida. Por suerte tiene a Finn a su lado, que la hace recordar poco a poco.
1. Caras

Finn estaba sentado en una silla, en una habitación pintada de azul. Todo había pasado tan deprisa. Y él no paraba de pensar que era por su culpa. No debería de haber llevado a Rachel a aquel restaurante. Miró a la cama de hospital que tenía al lado y observo a Rachel, que yacía medio inconsciente. Ésta tenía la cara llena de rozaduras, una pierna rota, varias costillas clavadas…

Todas las personas con las que él había hablado le habían asegurado una y otra vez que no se culpase por el accidente. En verdad no era culpa de él, pero Finn sentía como si lo fuera.

En ese instante, Rachel giró la cabeza aún dormida y empezó a murmurar cosas inteligibles. Él se quedó mirándola. La verdad es que aunque él estuviese enfadado con ella por lo que pasó con Puck, pero no podía negar a su corazón que la seguía amando como si fuese el primer día. Se acercó más a la cama donde estaba ella y le agarró la mano con suavidad, para luego depositar un beso en ésta. Le apartó un par de mechones sueltos de la cara y acto seguido se apoyó contra la pared para seguir observándola dormir. Al rato se quedó dormido.

Al cabo de media hora, Rachel recuperó la consciencia. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver una habitación de hospital azul. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Al despertar un poco más, notó como alguien agarraba su mano y se giró para contemplar a escasos centímetros la cara de un chico alto, con pecas en la cara, labios suaves y pelo oscuro. Estaba dormido, con lo cual no podía observar sus ojos. Quitó suavemente su mano de la del chico y se quedó observándolo.

Le sonaba de algo, ciertamente. Pero la verdad es que no se acordaba de dónde lo había visto. Tal vez era algún enfermero, pero no llevaba el vestuario que llevan normalmente, simplemente llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey a rayas azules y marrones. Mientras Rachel estaba en sus cavilaciones, el misterioso chico despertó. Al ver que ella estaba despierta se restregó los ojos y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no entendía bien el motivo. Él volvió a coger la mano de ella y susurró.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rach?

- Eh… Pues la verdad es que un poco dolorida, pero ya se va pasando. ¿Sabes que me ha ocurrido? Yo no me acuerdo de nada.

- Pues esto fue lo que pasó. – Finn inspiró y espiró aire profundamente y empezó el relato.- Bueno, pues tú y yo estabamos comiendo en un restaurante, y al salir, te atropelló un coche que seguramente conduciría un borracho sin carnet de conducir... y quedaste inconsciente.

- Y... ¿tú y yo estabamos comiendo? ¿Por qué?

Finn frunció el ceño y sintió una gran confusión en su interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza lentamente y habló despacio.

- Creo que ha debido de haber un error. Yo no te conozco.


	2. Flash

_La autora al habla: Bueno, este fic como ya veis, va de... ciencia ficción. Decidí subir el primer capítulo un día que Tumblr estaba caído, y como he tenido 4 reviews, pues seguiré subiendo. Esta fue una idea que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero es que yo soy de las personas que piensan que con pocas palabras se dice todo. En fin, espero que os guste. _

Finn no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Rachel le había olvidado? ¿A él? No quería ser egocéntrico, pero según ella le había dicho anteriormente, él era lo más importante para ella, junto con su carrera artística. Se quedó boquiabierto mientras la miraba.

Rachel estaba asustada. El chico estaba muy sorprendido, por lo que parecía. Se incorporó un poco y sonrió suavemente.

- Tal vez si me dices quien eres me acuerde de algo.

Él siguió pensando y al ver la sonrisa suave de Rachel la vista se le empezó a nublar. No podía ser cierto. No, no, no. Finn se negaba a aceptarlo. Suavemente, cogió una de las manos de ella y mirándole a los ojos le dijo:

- Rachel, soy yo, Finn.

Ella observó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas e impotente por no poder hacer nada se bloqueó completamente. Estuvo intentando escarbar en sus recuerdos. Finn. Nada. Es como si ese chico nunca hubiese hablado con ella siquiera.

- Lo siento de veras, Finn, pero no…

Finn rompió a llorar cuando Rachel pronunció su nombre. Nunca lloraba. Pero este momento era demasiado para él. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, que ahora ella no le recordase era para llorar días seguidos. Rachel se alarmó cuando él empezó a llorar y le abrazó con cuidado de que los cables médicos no se enrollaran. Finn sintió el abrazo de ella a su alrededor y lloró con más fuerza.

- Rachel, lo siento. Lo siento, Rach...

En ese momento. Algo ocurrió. Un destello de luz. La vista de Rachel se nubló. Durante unos segundos, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Reconoció a Finn en varias de ellas. Con un suspiro ahogado, le soltó rápidamente y se tocó el corazón. Le latía muy rápido. Respirando agitadamente, ella abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. Finn, se limpió los ojos con la manga del jersey y la observó, levantándose de la silla alarmado.

- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te he hecho daño? Llamaré a una enfermera, espera...

-Tú eres Finn Hudson. -Rachel le interrumpió, bruscamente.- Quarterback del equipo de rugby del instituto McKinley, situado en Lima, Ohio. Tu madre se llama Carole, y se ha casado con Burt Hummel. Estuvimos en la boda. Yo llevaba un vestido rojo y tu un bonito traje. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

_Las reviews no me van a comer, queridos... :)_


	3. Primeros recuerdos

_La autora al habla: Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Me lo han pedido 3 personas. WOW. ¡Éxito! Aún soy nueva en esto de publicar, ruego que me perdonéis si se me cuela algún fallo o algo. El capítulo siguiente es más largo y más profundo. Que lo disfrutéis. :)_

_

* * *

_

La habitación se había congelado de repente. Fue como si el mundo de repente hubiese dado una sacudida y cambiado de dirección.

Finn se giró repentinamente al oír su voz. Parado. En shock. A escasos centímetros del botón de llamada a la enfermera. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Le volvieron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de impotencia, de tristeza. Esta vez eran lágrimas de esperanza. Por fin veía la luz al final del túnel. Su Rachel. Rach. Recordaba algo. Le recordaba. Todo iba a mejor. Todo se iba a solucionar. Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando alejó lentamente la mano del botón de la enfermera y dio un corto paso hacia la cama de hospital dónde se encontraba ella.

Rachel también estaba ahí. Inmóvil, con la mirada borrosa y un poco mareada. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para pensar dónde se encontraba y qué eran todos esos cables que salían de su brazo y aquel tubo que tenía enganchado a la nariz. Tenía una mano ligeramente extendida hacia el chico que había llorado en sus brazos hace un minuto escaso y otra mano apoyada en el corazón. No se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había tenido un recuerdo. Y no un recuerdo cualquiera. Un recuerdo de amor. Amor por ese chico alto y moreno que estaba inmóvil llorando en frente de ella. Pero estaba confusa. No le conocía. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien sin conocerlo? Ella no se lo explicaba. Pero el amor es lo que tiene. No se explica.

- Tú... tú... - Finn balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. La boca no le respondía.- Tú... recuerdas... algo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras se tumbaba en la cama suavemente y reposaba la cabeza en la almohada. La cabeza le iba a explotar. Es como si hubiese utilizado toda su capacidad y ahora estuviese hinchada. Se puso dos dedos en cada lado de la cabeza y dibujó con ellos pequeños círculos para mitigar el dolor.

- Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

Finn empezó a caminar en círculos con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Caminó durante varios segundos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Rachel, que había cerrado los ojos con una expresión de dolor en su perfecto rostro. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y la miró con una expresión de dolor. Ella había recordado, y a él eso le gustaba. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó antes de accidente. Tal vez no sería justo si él siguiese con ella, después de todo el dolor que le ha hecho pasar. - Rachel... ¿te encuentras bien? - Él se sintió como un completo gilipollas. Claro que está mal. Está en el hospital.

- Bueno... no es mi mejor momento. - Rachel soltó una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Tal vez no haya sido buena idea recordar. Tal vez ella no debería de haber dicho nada. Entre todos aquellos recuerdos que no pudo casi ni descrifrar, le vino uno bastante claro. Una ruptura. Y allí estaba aquel chico, Finn.

Y si ha habido una ruptura, algo ha tenido que pasar. Pero si no son pareja... ¿por qué está este chico aquí? Quiero decir... no es que me moleste, me hace compañía y eso, pero no lo entiendo. Se supone que cuando una pareja rompe, no están el uno con el otro. Se separan.

O eso tenía entendido. Pero la verdad es que ella no quería pensar en eso. Ya habría tiempo de saber el motivo de la ruptura. De momento sólo quería recuperarse.

Finn se volvió a sentar al lado de la cama del hospital, mirando fijamente a Rachel.

Ella hablo con voz clara y decidida.

- Finn, quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó. Me gustaría que me contases porque estoy aquí. Quiero que me expliques el accidente.


End file.
